Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered
by SarahAH30
Summary: Two boys who are BEWITCHED by each other, get each other hot and BOTHERED and are totally BEWILDERED by their revelations at a costume party. One shot written for Ealasaid77's birthday E/J Slash rated M for explicit content


**A/N This was written for Ealasaid77's birthday, way back in August (I'm fail at deadlines so this is really late, sorry)**

**Special thanks to my beta wifey 3 you honey and to dtav, awesomest pre reader and helper of choosing the title**

**Those of you who know me and Amy know we love BtVS, I don't think I could get any more Buffy references in here if I tried.**

**Disclaimer: Err yeah, I don't own Twilight or Buffy...If I did, let's just say Jasper and Spike would be doing very naughty things**

* * *

Another Friday night, another stupid frat party. Emmett insists on dragging me to one at least once a week and there definitely isn't a shortage of parties on this campus. If the day ends in a Y, you can guarantee someone is having a party somewhere. Just my fucking luck this one would be a lame costume party too. I had dug my heels in over this one. It's one thing, dragging me to a party I don't wanna be at, and another thing altogether making me dress up. OK, so it wasn't too bad. All I had to do was dress up as someone from a TV show. But how the fuck did I end up dressed as fucking Angel when I never even watched the damn show? My dear friend Alice came up with the bright idea. Apparently, it was the perfect choice seeing as I brood almost as much as he does. Thanks a lot Alice, I love you too.

Fucking brooding my ass. I don't brood, I contemplate, deeply.

Just because I'm here doesn't mean I have to enjoy myself. I take up my usual place, on the stairs, close to the door. Alice and Emmett must know by now why I always choose this place to sit, but they leave me be and Emmett at least keeps the beer coming my way without me having to move. One hour, I will sit here for one hour and then when they aren't looking I shall make my escape. The one thing that could keep me at one of these awful parties never stays around long enough to actually make me stay.

Jasper...He is everything I could ever want in a man: fuck hot, funny, smart, sarcastic, talented, loving, aww fuck, every good quality you could want or need in a partner, that was him.

Since Alice and Emmett had introduced us, we had danced around each other at these parties for the past few months. Yes, I thought he was hot as hell, but every time I thought we were getting somewhere he would either disappear to get a drink or a friend would drag him away and he would never come back, hence my one hour party leaving rule.

I know I could have gotten up and gone to find him on countless occasions but to tell the truth, I was scared of being blown out. If he wanted me, he would have come back to me, right?

Oh, speak of the devil. From my vantage point on the stairs, I see Jasper walk through the front door and I have to swallow the gasp that threatens to escape me.

He's never looked more fuckable than he does tonight; the sight of him goes straight to my cock. He's wearing his beautiful blond curls gelled back, the tightest black jeans known to man, an open, red button down shirt over a tight black tee and a fuck hot long leather coat.

Shit, he must have felt me staring at him because now he's making his way over, wearing a shit eating grin. Taking a seat next to me, he nudges my shoulder. "How's it going Captain Forehead?" he asks. Who the fuck is that? I just stare at him blankly. He looks at me slightly puzzled and tries again. "So, who would win in a fight between cavemen and astronauts?" Now I have no fucking clue what he's talking about.

Thankfully, Emmett chooses that moment to bring me another beer and saves me from any more awkwardness, or so I hope. Nope, my luck is not in tonight. He's brought Alice with him and she immediately starts cooing about how good Jasper and I look. Jasper shakes his head and chuckles. "Ali, honey, does Edward here have any idea who you have him dressed as?"

"Well, I thought he did. I mean, who hasn't watched Buffy and Angel?" she pouted at Jasper.

"Not all of us spent our teenage years glued to the TV Alice," I sneer at her. I was starting to get pissed off now. I hated feeling like I was the butt of peoples little jokes. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be anyway, Jasper? I don't think Billy Idol made a TV show." I was honestly drawing a blank. As hot as Jasper looked, I had no fucking clue who he was.

This made all three of them laugh, and I was getting to the point of wanting to stamp my foot like a five year old and storm off. Jasper finally took pity on me and put on the worst British accent I have ever heard. "Well bloody hell mate, way to wound a bloke's ego." Holding his hand out for me to shake, he adds, "I'm William, William the Bloody, but my mates call me Spike."

Now I fucking get it. I may not know Buffy but I know it had a British vampire in it called Spike and I would bet next month's tuition fees that Alice had something to do with his costume too. After a few more moments of awkwardness, Jasper states that he is off to find a drink and will be right back. This is his usual statement and he never does return, so now all I need is for Alice and Emmett to disappear and then I can sneak out and head back to my dorm.

I'm just finishing my beer when Jasper returns and takes his seat next to me again.

Well, this is different. He hands me a second beer that I hadn't realized he was carrying. I must have zoned out because I noticed that Em and Alice have gone,. Did they even say goodbye? I can feel Jasper watching me out of the corner of his eye with a sly grin gracing his face.

"So, not a fan of vampires then?" he asks me. Boy, has he let himself in for it now.

"I wouldn't say that. Give me a believable story steeped in the original mythology of vampirism and I will happily watch and enjoy. What I can't stand is all of these writers and TV networks that get their hands on a damn good story and then just bastardize it. I mean honestly, what next, we're gonna have fucking vampires that sparkle in the sunlight and..."

Jasper's lips crashed into me, kissing me hard. After the initial shock, my lips responded to his. Before I could get too carried away, he pulled back and smirked at me. "You talk too much, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yeah, and you're a fucking tease, anyone ever told you that?" I snarked right back at him.

"I'm a tease?" Man, he sounded pissed "You're the one that fucking flirts with me at these things and then disappears as soon as my back is turned!"

He's got to be kidding, right?

"I'm not the one that disappears. I wait and you never come back, so I leave."

Jasper let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's just agree to disagree, ok?" he asked. "Look, I'm not really one for parties. I only really come to these because Emmett makes me and I might get to see you. Do you wanna leave and go get a drink somewhere quiet so we can talk?" he blushed slightly.

I wanted to do more than just talk, but agreed anyway. All we had to do now was try and get out of here without Alice or Emmett spotting us.

Jasper stood up and held out his hand for me. As I took his hand, he pulled me to my feet and started to drag me towards the open front door. As we were about to step through into the open night air, our path was blocked by none other than the uber skank herself, Lauren Mallory. With a sickening grin on her face, she ran her hand up Jasper's chest and purred. "Where are you going, blondie bear?" Jasper thought for a moment, then spoke the five funniest words I had ever heard whilst counting them off on his fingers.

"Out...For...A...Walk...Bitch!"

I'm sure it meant something, most probably a line from Buffy knowing Jasper, but it was the best put down I had ever heard. Before Lauren could respond, Jasper pushed past her, pulling me with him. I didn't say anything until we were well away from the frat house and heading towards the dorm buildings.

"Jasper, where are we going?" I asked.

He stopped and I walked straight into his back. He stumbled forward so I reached out my arms and wrapped them around his waist to stabilize him. Once he was upright again, he leaned back into me. Those few beers must have started to take effect because before I knew what I was doing, I found my lips on his neck, kissing and nipping at his sensitive flesh. I made my way up to his ear and breathed, "I'll ask you again Jasper, where are we going?"

Jasper pushed his body closer to mine and ground his ass into my groin. "I was going to take us to the student bar but now I'm taking you back to my place."

He stepped away from me, grabbed my hand, and started to once again pull me forward. Not another word was spoken between us as we made our way across campus. Before I knew it, we were inside one of the dorm buildings and I was being dragged up a flight of stairs. Once again, Jasper came to a stop and I walked into him. He made quick work of finding his key and getting the door open.

Moments later, I had been pulled inside, the door slammed closed and I was pushed up against the door with Jasper's lips attacking my neck. Not that I was complaining, but..."Jasper, I thought we were going somewhere to talk."

He stopped his assault on my neck and said, "I've already told you once, you talk too much."

His lips were then on mine, hard and needy. My lips responded to his with the same need, moving together with such ease you wouldn't think it was only our second kiss. I know it sounds corny but it was like my lips were made for kissing his. As his tongue entered my mouth, his hands found their way under my shirt, his fingers grasping at my flesh. My own hands found their way to his ass, grabbing onto each cheek and pulling him forcibly closer to me.

Was that a stake in his pocket or was he pleased to see me? Man, I'm such a dork at times.

Jasper gripped at my shirt and pulled, the buttons flying in all directions as it was all but ripped from my body. Stepping away from me with a wicked grin, he made short work of removing his jacket, shirt, and tee.

I was starting to feel a little giddy at the sight of him bare chested before me. Damn, not only am I dork, now I'm turning into a girl...fucking giddy, who says shit like that?

Hooking my fingers through his belt loops, I pulled him towards me, causing our bare chests to collide.

"Someone's a little eager," he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me again," I sighed and crashed my lips to his once again. I don't think I will ever get enough of the feeling of his lips on mine, or his tongue in my mouth.

You hear all these stories of people tasting like honey and shit. Jasper tasted of beer, cigarettes, and a slight hint of toothpaste or gum. It should have tasted disgusting, but I didn't care. He could have tasted like honey for all I care, and I hate that shit, just so long as he didn't stop kissing me.

Talk too fucking soon, he stopped kissing me. Oh fuck, please let him do what I think he's going to do.

Hell fucking yeah!

Jasper fell to his knees in front of me. My head fell back and hit the door with a thud as I heard him pull down my zipper. In one fluid movement, he had my pants and boxers down around my ankles.

Looking down, I saw Jasper lick his lips. He leaned forward slightly, taking a hold of my hard cock in his hand. In a quick move, he swept his tongue across the head of my cock, licking the pearly bead of precum that had gathered there.

With his lips pressed firmly to the straining head of my cock, he hummed his approval.

He sat back slightly on his heels, his eyes never leaving my cock as his hand slowly began to pump me. I'm sure if I had been lying on a bed, I would have been fisting the sheets. I, however, am still standing pressed against a door with nothing to grab onto other than my hair or Jasper's.

As his tongue slid along the thick, twitching vein on the underside of my cock, my decision was made for me. My hands fisted into Jasper's hair, tugging it slightly. With a groan, Jasper removed his hand from my length and replaced it with his mouth.

As his lips and tongue slid over me, I could feel my heart in my mouth, and I could also feel the telltale tightening in my stomach. I really didn't want to cum now, it was too soon.

Letting Jasper know I was close was embarrassing, but the fucker just grinned at me and ordered me to turn around and place my palms flat on the door.

Doing as he said, I stood facing the door, feeling kind of awkward and exposed. I gasped as I felt Jasper's hand grab my ass. He leaned forward and placed a rough kiss on each cheek before going back to my left ass cheek and biting it.

Before I could protest, he spread my cheeks and placed a kiss right where I wanted his cock to be. I had never had this done to me before, but fuck me, it felt good.

The feeling was all the more intense as I couldn't see what he was doing to me. All I could do was feel it, and feel it I did. I felt his tongue lick the length of my crack, from my balls to the base of my spine and down again. Reaching my hole, he kissed and sucked until I started to feel my knees buckle.

He removed his hands from my ass and placed them on my hips to steady me. His lips, however, never left me, kissing and nibbling each cheek in turn. Once he was sure I could stand on my own again, he asked me to bend forward a little more but warned me to still keep my palms pressed flat against the door.

Again, I felt him spread my cheeks and his tongue returned to my ass, taking a quick swipe of the entire length before focusing his attention on my most sensitive spot. This time, however, he didn't stop at just kissing, licking, and sucking. With a gasp, I felt his tongue enter me. God, if his tongue felt this good, I couldn't wait to feel his cock.

As his tongue thrust into me in rapid movements, I couldn't help myself and moved a hand from the door, grasping my long forgotten, aching cock. Jasper, all too aware of what I was doing, stopped fucking my ass with his tongue and warned me to get my hands back on the door or he would stop what he was doing completely.

With a whimper, I complied with his demand. It was so fucking hot when he ordered me around. His hands left me again and I heard the rustle of clothes being removed behind me and a muttered "Fuck."

Jasper stood close behind me and I felt his breath fan over my ear. "I'll be right fucking back. Don't you dare move."

Unable to form coherent words anymore, I just nodded my head. This seemed acceptable to him. With a nip at the back of my neck and a smack of my ass, he disappeared deeper into his room.

Resting my head against the door, I tried to get my breathing back under control and calm my heartbeat. I was so worked up it was starting to become painful. All the times I had imagined me and Jasper together, we had been in a bed or in the shower. Never once did I think it would be against a door. This shit was too fucking hot for words. I felt exposed and vulnerable but oh so open for anything he wanted to do to me.

Lost in my own thoughts of Jasper and myself in the shower, I didn't hear him return from where he had been until I felt him pressed against me and he whispered in my ear, "Such a good boy". He placed his hands on my hips and pulled them backwards, making me feel even more exposed. But you know what? I really couldn't care any more.

Jasper ran his fingers down my back, past my ass, and down my thighs. Then, using his fingernails, he lightly ran them all the way back up my body. The light scratchy feeling was so intense, I just wanted him to dig his nails in deeper and mark me.

It was like he was a mind reader because no sooner had that thought passed through my head then Jasper's nails dug into my hips and he roughly pulled my ass towards him. I couldn't help the moan that left my lips as my ass came into contact with his already sheathed cock. With a groan of pleasure, Jasper started to gently thrust against my ass, whispering how good it felt and how he'd thought about fucking the cum out of me for a while now.

He took a small step away from me and as I heard the tell tale click opening of a lube bottle, he proceeded to tell me how much of a tease I was, leaving him wanting week after week. As I felt his slick finger circle my hole, he carried on talking, letting me know that there would be nothing slow or sweet about this, and that he was going to fuck me, and fuck me hard. As the word hard left his lips, he thrust his finger into me. I'm sure if I hadn't been so aroused already, it would probably have hurt. As it was, I was at the point of no return and was meeting each thrust of his finger with a thrust of my own.

Jasper placed a hand on my back to still my movements as he slid in a second finger. Once he was sure I was comfortable, he removed his hand from my back. Once his hand was settled on my hip again, I started to move, thrusting backwards onto his fingers. Jasper groaned, telling me how hot it was that I was fucking myself with his fingers.

Again my smart mouth got the better of me, telling him if he'd just be inside me already I wouldn't have to do all the work, would I?

He pulled his fingers out of me and spun me around. "Oh, you're sassy. I like that!" he grinned, and then he crashed his lips to mine, devouring my mouth with his. Getting lost in the sensation of his tongue exploring my mouth, I was turned on all the more, if it were possible, by the fact that minutes ago that same tongue was fucking my ass. I was so turned on that I didn't notice the fact that he had moved us away from the door. That was until I heard things crash to the floor. Pulling away from his kiss, in my lust filled gaze I saw that he had cleared half his desk with a sweep of his arm.

Jasper pushed me backwards until the backs of my thighs hit his desk. Without being told, I hopped up and sat on it, gasping slightly as my ass hit the cold wood. With a devilish grin, his hands grasped my thighs and pulled me forwards until I was sitting right on the edge of the desk. He told me to lean back and brace myself. Once I was in Jasper's required position, he kissed me again. Wasting no time, his lips moved from my mouth, along my jaw, and down my neck, nipping at my flesh as he descended. Reaching my nipples, he laved attention on first one then the other, gently biting down on each in turn and tugging lightly with his teeth.

Lost in a world of pleasure, I was unconscious to the fact he had removed his hands from me until I heard the lube bottle click open again. From under heavy lids, I watched him coat his length in preparation for me. Watching his hand glide along his hard length, I couldn't help but bite my lip and clench my fists, wanting nothing more than it to be my hand gliding along Jasper's impressive member. There would be time enough for that next time, hopefully.

I was beginning to think he had forgotten about me. What had started as him lubing his cock to fuck me had now become Jasper, head thrown back in pure pleasure, masturbating himself. With a light cough, I brought him back to the present, reminding him I was still here waiting for him to fuck the cum out of me.

Moving between my open legs, he grabbed a hold of one of my legs and hooked it around his waist. Understanding what he needed, I wrapped my other leg around him. Lining himself up, Jasper eased himself into me, meeting little resistance. With a sigh, he continued to press forward until he was fully seated within me. Throwing my head back, I groaned in pleasure at the sensation of him filling me perfectly. Jasper waited a moment for us both to become used to the feeling, me of being filled by his hard, hot cock and him of being surrounded by what I could only assume was my tight embrace.

Asking me to look at him, Jasper withdrew until just the head of his cock was still inside me then forcibly thrust back into me again. Digging my heels into his ass seemed to spur him on. Jasper set a fast pace, pulling almost all the way out and slamming into me again, each thrust becoming harder and faster than the last.

No more words were spoken; the only sounds to fill the room were our loud and pleasure filled gasps, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh beating out a fast erotic rhythm. Jasper was true to his words; he hadn't even touched my cock since he entered me and I was in no position to touch myself. He really was going to fuck the cum out of me and I could already feel the coil starting to tighten.

As our gasps and moans of pleasure reached a crescendo, Jasper changed his position slightly so every thrust brushed past my prostate. After one, two, three more hard fast passes, I climaxed, my orgasm bursting forth and releasing thick streams of cum over my stomach, chest, and even hitting my chin.

Jasper stilled within me and I felt his cock expand and throb as he released into the condom. After a moment's rest, he looked up at me and noticed the cum on my chin. With his trademark devilish grin, he moved his face towards mine, his tongue peeking out of his mouth to lick his lips before meeting my chin. In one swipe, he licked the cum from my face then brought his lips to mine. His tongue entered my mouth, offering me the taste of my own release.

We soon became out of breath again and Jasper lowered his lips to my neck, giving me a chance to survey the scene on the floor. Nudging him I said, "Erm, Jasper, I think we smashed your laptop." Bending down and giving me a glorious view of his ass, he picked up his laptop to survey the damage. With a cheeky dimpled grin, he said, "Yeah, I think it's definitely wrecked."

Placing the laptop back on the desk, he helped me down and led me to his small bathroom. After gently cleaning us both, he led me back to his bed. As we settled down to sleep, my back nestled into Jasper's chest and his arms tightly wrapped around me, I heard Jasper muttering about being done baking and something about being love's bitch. Before sleep took its hold of me, I promised myself that if I was going to spend more time with Jasper, I was definitely going out first thing tomorrow and buying the Buffy box set.


End file.
